Strome Sisters
by sleepydemon
Summary: Two sister are kinda saved by Hiei and Kurama. maybe Pairings of HieiOC KuramaOC later on
1. Intro

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

A noise was heard in the background the sound of hundreds of footsteps echoing. They belonged to some policemen running from them were two twins that are called twins of the storm. For they are lightning demons yet even for there speed police were right behind them. "Kurami were not going to make it were not!" one cried. "Shut up will ya! And we are gonna make…" she was cut off by a police officer right in front of them. He smirked holding gold chains and their two collars.

"Shit" they said in unison.

The officer put on the collars then hooked the chains to them. "Now you two won't ever run away again." He said with that smirk of his.

The one started to cry her eyes out wile the other spited cuss words at him.

The two sat in a dark dungeon the collars still on but no chains. "Kurami I wish we wouldn't have taken that job"

"Shut the Fuck up"

The other girl Kasumi started to cry making her rose-colored eyes redder her blond hair was stained with blood from when she was hit. Kurami looked at her a tear in her eye. "I can't believe my sister is so…such a cry baby" Kasumi smiled a looked up at her twin. Usually they look the same the only difference was their birthmark, which is on their butt. Kasumi fell asleep her head on Kurami's lap. Kurami was stroking her sister's head when a loud clank was heard. They both jumped up and hugged each other in fear. "Show yourself basterd" Kurami shouted.

"Don't talk to me like that!" a male's voice said. Kurami was about to say something but a blade from a katena was agents her neck.

"Put that down Hiei we were sent to capture them not kill them" another male said showing up from the shadows.

"Fine Kurama" the two girls looked at them suspiciously for they were wearing the guards' uniform.

"Hiei? Kurama? You mean…" Kurami said but cut off by Hiei putting his hands on her mouth.

"But…"

"Never mind that Kurama get the other one" He went to the cage to get Kasumi but Kurami bit Hiei's hand. He pulled it back for she has sharp fangs.

"You little bitch"

"You and Shit Head be quite" she said. Kurami and Kasumi each took a bar next to each other and bent them. Hiei and Kurama stared at the bent bars. "Get your asses in here" Kurami whispered.

Kasumi smiled and said "We know a way out."

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other and went it. Then Kurami lifted up a tile and a staircase could be seen going down to a tunnel.

When they were half way threw Hiei and Kurama stopped and looked them over. Karami and Kasumi noticed and turned around. "So What are you and shit head lookn at huh?"

"Well…we need to get you some new clothing" Kurama said blushing. They looked at their clothing and blushed for they were all torn up and reveled a lot.

"We can do that when we are in the spirit world" he said. They all continued on but Kasumi and Kurami tried covering themselves up.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"Yeah I have a skull on my butt" ,said Kasumi.

Kurami stares for awhile. Kasumi said with an innocent look, "Are you ok?"

Kurami screamed, "WE ARE FUCKING LOST AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS YOU GOT A GOD DAMN SKULL ON YOUR BUTT!"

"You got a heart dagger thingy on your's" ,whispered Kasumi in a soft voice. Hiei stares at them with a blank look.

"What the fuck are ya looking at? Huh buddy?"

Kasumi runs up to him and whispers in his ear, "You really don't want to tick her off." She jumps back and smiles sweetly.

"Are you two gay? Did you do anything?" Kurami looked at her and hit her on the head. "Owww!" , kasumi cried. Kurama notices and puts his arm around her. Looking at throat because he didn't listen. "This is going down your throat if you won't step away from her" Kumara looked at them and backed away turned to Hiei and asked, "Did you know she had a weapon?" Hiei just stand starring blankly. "No..."

Kasumi says out of no were "Shit I just remembered we have to use our lightning demon powers to get out of this labyrinth."

Hiei turned around slowly and said, "And you didn't tell us sooner."

Kurami said as calmly as she could, "Well you wouldn't have taken off the fucking collars plus like she Fucking said we forgot." she dropped the dagger that vanished when it fell." Damit I dropped my dagger. Oh well it not like I need it anyway...will you idiots get our collars off now? I really want to get out of here." Kumara turns to her and smiles.

"As soon as we get out of here they are going back on."

"Yes we know"

Kasumi whispered, "we will shock one of those boulders when we do this we will get Separated"

Kurami whispered back "It will cave in good plan." Kasumi gave her sister a smile and zaps a bolder. Half the boulders fall down on Hiei and Kurama.

"Shit head! Basted! Are you guys all right?" She looks at Kasumi and says "You did something wrong.This wouldn't have happened if that prevented bastard didn't send us on this job, you wouldn't have had to crush them with boulders."

"Well you're the one who lost it!"

"Me? Oh no, missy you are the one who lost the asshole's locket. That you never intended to return."

"Well you're the one who dropped it in some lake in the demon world"

"The fucking argument is over"

"Fine we better help our knights in shining armor"

"Fine I'd rather have them crushed eternally"

Kasumi looked at her sister and put on a stern face. "We...are...helping them."

They pushed the bolder with struggle off of Hiei. He jumped up brushed the dust off.

" It's not like we were trying to kill them. They were supposed to be on the other side. It was a mistake in the making."

"Yeah you all most KILLED them BAKA!"

"Are you going to stop arguing long enough to get me out of here?"

"Noooo, we are going we are just gonna let ya stay there forever", said Kasumi sarcastically as Kurami push the boulder to set him free.

"There I hope your happy bastard.

"Kurama was about to put the collars back on that blocked there powers.

Kasumi said, "If you want to get lost again then put them back on."

As he put them away he sighed.

"There's a portal to the spirit world and the fucking human world which one will it be? Like they are marked."

"I wanna go to the spirit world! The spirit world! I wanna mess it up", a jumping Kasumi said.

"We are going to the spirit world", said kurama.

"Aww. We got to talked Koenma", said a now pouting Kasumi.

In an announcing voice Kurami said, "We are about to enter a portal to the spirit world. Does everyone know about portals?...Good! Now everyone put on your seatbelts." she pushed Hiei and Kurama in.

"You guys are going in first to see if it's tainted"

"Kasumi you can go in I think it's safe...Are you coming?...Are you afraid like last time?" taking Kasumi hand and jumped in. They landed on something soft. Looking down they saw that on the bottom were Kurama and Hiei. Getting off Kurama got up and put the collars back on. The two looked at each other an angry look and there face you couldn't tell them apart then.

A person flying towards them with blue hair. She said, "What did you two do this time?"

"Oh nothing we just tried to kill someone under someone else's orders" they said.

"Oh good!" Botan said smiling and not listening "You guys got to go to Koenma's office"

"I was lost, I'm tired, we were almost killed, we don't need to see the trident" ,kurama whined.

"We know the way so you can go some place else."

"Yeah but we just don't trust you two." an unemotional Hiei said.

"Yeah, but stay out of my mind, bastard" ,said Kurami closing her mind to him.

At Koenma's of an almost asleep Yusuke and Kuwabara sat.

"Well you're finally here", said Koenma.

"Well finding these two and keeping an eye on them isn't really a picnic", Kurama added.

"Well we could have kept track of those two girls" Koenma Yusuke said getting up. Kurami walks over to him and slaps him leaving a hand print. Loud cries were heard from Kasumi since they don't trust her. Koenma interrupts and says "You guys are going to work together" ever went quiet and turns there heads to face Koenma.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"WHAT!" they all screamed in unison. Koenma just sat in his chair hands folded.

"Exactly what I said. You for will look after Kurami and Kasumi here" he pointed to the two twins. "They are wanted in the Demon World." Long silence "Wanted dead." The room fell quite. Everyone looked at the two, who had their heads down.

Kuwabara finally broke the silence "What in the world did you two do?" Kurami and Kasumi gave him a look that said mind your own bees wax or die.

"They have a curse on them cast by Decker." Koenma replied calmly.

"Okay…well who is this Decker dude?" Yusuke asked.

"Well he is a very powerful warlock and has had his eye on them for awhile."

"Oh" he replied.

Kurami stood there looking really upset and nervous but Kasumi did was watch. "Yeah and it really stinks." Kasumi finally started talking again. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other in confusion. Looking at Kasumi with a kind of longing Kurama just had his normal look of deep thought. "It all depends on which one of us still has it flowing in our blood stream. That one will die when they close to whom put it upon us" Everyone just looked at Kasumi, Kurami just glared. She sat down then fell into a dreamless sleep like always.

"Oh did I say…" she stopped and remembered that horrid day.

The two sisters were sitting in front of their mom, who was writing a novel. Then they all heard a rabid knock on the door. Kasumi went to the door and opened it. Her eyes grown big in and wide "Hi uncle Decker."

"Hello my little Kasumi" he said ruffling her hair "can I see your mother?"

"Oh sure. Mamimi! Uncle Decker is here!" she said running to her mom and tripping over her sister in progress. End of flash back.

"Back to Kasumi!" Yusuke said waving his hands in front of Kasumi's face. She grabbed his wrist and that made Yusuke go back rubbing his red wrist.

"Ahham. Now you have to take care of the two so Decker won't kill them. We need them"

"I want to ask for a favor," Kasumi said

"And what is it?"

"My sister and I really like the collars and we want to know if we can have ones that look like them."

Koenma looked at her like she was crazy. "Sure but when they are attached you will feel a powerful jolt of pain"

"K!" she said jumping up and down. She shook Kurami and said, "You can stop now he said we can have the collars."

"Good. Now Sir take these off." Kurami said standing up and pointing to her black leather collar. Everyone had their eyes on her even Hiei thinking 'That's odd she was sleeping not only looking like it but her breathing slowed down and…and…' Kurami looked over at Hiei and gave him a smile like she read his mind.

"Fine. Kurama. Hiei. Come and get the colors off while I look for the others." Hiei went over to Kurami and he unlatched the leather collar. He held it in his hand feeling how cold it is. 'That's cold how could she…' he was broken in thought when Kurami gave him an evil smirk.

Kurama went over to Kasumi and took her collar off. The leather burned in his hands.

"Okay here" Koenma handed them the new ones which looked and felt like normal leather collars. Kurama was about to put it on Kasumi when she took it out of his hands and put it on herself. "Thanks but I only needed you to take the other on off." Following what her sister did but when Kurami put it on it felt like a thousand knives stabbing her neck. She gave a weak smirk and feel to the ground. Kasumi ran to her to see what happened but when she touched Kurami the same thing happened to her.

"Now didn't I tell you it would hurt?" Koenma said like a know-it-all

Getting up Kurami said, "You think that would hurt me? Come on we've been through worst pain then that."

"Yeah now let's go guy!" Kasumi said with a big smile ear to ear. She garbed Kurama and Yusuke's hands and walked up to the door. Kurami opened it and walked out. Kasumi followed with her two captives then out went Hiei leaving Koenma and Botan alone.

"Oh you two can do what ever you want now," Kurami said poking her head in leaving Botan blushing.

After Kurami left Koenma took out a blood red gem and put it on his desk. Giving Botan a smile he turned into his teenage form and the gem started to glow. "She's right we can do anything"


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Random author notes a lot of them in chapter.Merry Chirsmas.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei were behind the girls. Yusuke and the Dumass (Kuwabara) Were in front of them. Yusuke just meet one of Kieko's friends who yelled, "Hey Yusuke. Are you now going out with the two girls behind you? I gotta tell Kieko."

Some of the younger kids were now in a circle holding hands around Kurami and Kasumi chanting, "We got elves!" Over and over again. One pulled at Kasumi's skirt and asked while pointing at her elfinlike ears, "Are you Elves?"

She answered, "You could say that"

An old woman was chatting with her friends about the play called 40 nights of sin (Greg or Fakier4evever who I call Casey made the name and the summary). The author's name was Sara (Kasumi's and Karami's mom who's dead) and how she and her family disappeared one day and were never seen again. How 40 nights of sin nights of sin was about two elfin girls who were world renowned thieves and killers only after the deed to a male was done (those of you who don't know it means sex).

After they were out of earshot Kasumi started to cry real tears not the fake ones she used in Koenma's office. Kurami Yelled, "They were talking about our dead mother I have half the mind to fucking kill them."

Kasumi choke through tears, "Th…ey…. Did….not….. Know….. Cur….um….me…. so …….do……not …hurt ….them."

"Fuck that. They could have said that we were dead since. That's what that asshole Decker spreads around!"

Kasumi's ears went pink, "I know uncle I mean Decker does but don't get all pissed about it besides we eavesdropped on them they didn't know we overheard them dam it."

Kurami shut her mouth for it was rare that her sister who was older by two minutes cussed.

Then Kurami started push though the sea of children to kept up with Yusuke. They all went into Yusuke's house. His mom was probably out getting drunk. Kasumi saw a black box in the middle of the room but Kurami was the one who asked, "What the hell is that!"

Yusuke replied with a bored tone, "A TV." Then he turned on.

Kasumi muttered, "A talking box that the stupidest invention I ever seen. No wonder Mamimi called them stupid."

Kurami was looking around when she when all wobbly and she felt like all her strength was draining away from her. Then she black out. All she could hear was Kasumi calling her name. Kurami woke up after an hour holding her head like she had a headache. She was in Yusuke's room. She asked what happen and they told her after an argument between Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Kurami asked the boys to leave and Kasumi yelled a completely random thing, "Remember It is easy to kill if no one suspects you."

Kurami took Kasumi's shirt off, went into the bathroom and then turned the knob and began to wash Kasumi's hair to get the blood out of her hair. AfterKurami was done washing Kasumi's hairshe saw a burn mark onKasumi's stomach. Kurami lifted her shirt so you could see her stomach while Kasumi struggled to put her shirt back on. She had a deep cut deep in ther stomach they were not there before. Kurami had one thought that she couldn't sake and it was, 'Decker couldn't be us now he in the demon world right?'

When Kasumi finally got her shirt back on Kurami moaned, "Nooo."

Kasumi asked, "Should we tell them?"

Kurami hissed, "No!"

"Then let's talk about it!"

"Hell no Kasumi, they may hear!"

Then they heard a knock on the door and Kurami open the door. Kuwabara handed them some clothes and then shut the door. They were indicial outfit that were hot pink. If they had a choice they would have wore them. Hen they put them on they look good in the belly shirts and mini skirts but they just hated the color and looking the exactly the same. Kurami would have liked a blood red outfit and kasumi would have liked a black outfit.

Kurami and Kasumi jumped out the window and on to a cold that wass separate form another. Kasumi began to dream:

_Kasumi was all alone and a floating knife was after her. Kasumi began to run the faster she when the faster the knife went. Finally she came to a dead end.The knife was ready to strike._

Then she woke scream loud enough to wake Kurami. All the clouds were togetter and it was raining. They jump down from the clouds. Then a bunch of savages ambush the twins. The savages bounded them and took them to a tepee and told them Kurami and Kasumi they would be dead in the morning.They were some were in Brazil!


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Tomiyoko. Fakier owns Tomiyoko.

* * *

Kurami looked at her surroundings with disbelief. She looked at the big tree she is tied to then over to her dumbfounded sister. "Kasumi" she whispered lightly.

"Um…yes?"

"I hate you." She said scornfully.

"Okay"

"FECHE ACIMA!" yelled a random person who was dressed in basically nothing at all. The two closed their eyes and turned their heads even if they had no clue what he said. A tear fell from Kasumi's cheek. The sun was stetting then when she finally realized what the dark skinned man said.

"Sh…shut…up…SHUT UP!" the words slowly but truly escaped from her mouth. Kurami looked over at her very annoyed and aggravated.

"What the hell?"

"No it's: Que o inferno voce esta dizendo?"

"Now you lost me"

"No the men are speaking Portuguese." It was the first time in a while that Kurami and Kasumi shared a smile.

"Good work no all we need to do is get out and get back to the others" it all went quiet then it seemed that nothing was living the only thing that could be heard was the bounding of the two sisters' hearts. The place was dark for the longest time, but even in fright Kasumi was able to fall asleep. So now the only one awake was our heroine Kurami. She looked around and could see nothing or hear anything not even the sound of her sister's breathing. This made Kurami worried. (Yes even the brave one gets worried wouldn't you?) She looked around once more and saw a native look straight at her. The woman hid behind a tall woody plant. Kurami sighed and closed her eyes. When she looked up again a young, pale, silver hair girl was looking right up at her wearing a Japanese schoolgirl uniform. The seemed to be around 13-14. One thing…no two things that made it obvious that she wasn't human was the gray ears and tail. The silver hair waved in the slight wind, the girl's gray eyes priced through Kurami like sharp knives.

"Eu te amo." The girl whispered in a soft wispy voice. The unknowing confused blonde just looked around…but then stopped Kurami started to calm down when she looked deep into the girl's eyes.

"Tomiyoko?"

"You found out" the girl suddenly became laid-back and her voice became more deep, her eyes seemed to have change.

"What the fuck are you doing here! God Damn you! I told you before we a through." Her soft pale face became red with anger and yet…fear the past experience popped into her head…memories she wanted to forget.

Flash back

Two young girl, twins, were sitting next to each other. One looked up and smiled a young man with shoulder length silver hair and cat like features was making himself comfortable next to the girl. The other girl looked over a giggled, her sister and the boy were left blushing. The boy placed his hand on the girl's the three looked up into the blood red sky.

When it was starting to get dark the girl who laughed at the other two waved goodnight and left, skipping home for her mom was waiting. After she left the boy leaned over his soft pink lips brushed the girl's ear, he then whispered so soft only she could hear "I love you" then his lips slowly left her ear, his lips then met her rosy red ones.

End Flashback

One single tear ran down Kurami's cheek. Ever since that night she was never the same. Tomiyoko, to her was the one that changed it. "Tomiyoko what do you want with me? I thought you got what you wanted." Her eyes went back to their normal ''m gonna kill ya' look.

"Oh Kurami-tan you still are thinking that? Well I'm not here for anything like that I want to help you and your sister" he looked over at the sleeping demon next to Kurami and smiled remembering the old days with the two. "But if you don't want my help fine I'll just go" he turned around and was getting ready to snap his fingers but Kurami interrupted with a sigh. Turning around with a smirk on his face he asked, "Yes?"

"Yes I want you to help use since we seem to be kinda far away from Japan and I don't know the human world like you do, but one thing…"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you wearing girl's uniform and loose socks?" he gave his former girl a look of complete bliss.

"That's a whole different story that has nothing to do with Yu Yu Hakusho" with that said leaving Kurami in confusion he snapped his fingers and just like that the three were in the well known office of Koenma. Kasumi was still passed out but the two was able to witness the once in a lifetime thing. Kurami turned out to thank Tomiyoko but he was gone. She smiled, which is rare for her, and looked at her sister halfway awake.

Koenma still in his teenage form scolded the "First of all you disappeared. Now tell me were you two gone." He looked a Kurami but she just shrugged it was Kasumi who answered.

"Sir we were in brazil. I know cause I can speak some Portuguese." She smiled at being the smarter one for once.

"Well anyway you shouldn't let an unknown come with you two that is dangerous!"

"Koenma your wrong" Kurami said softly.

"Huh?"

"He's an old old friend" she looked far off leaving the two in question (Kasumi was passed out)

Aquele é todos os povos!


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own yu yu Hakusho. If I did Kurama would be dead before the 2nd season.

* * *

Kasumi woke up in Koenma's office. She thought it would be a good time to complain about the outfits that Koenma pick out straight after Kurami left she said, Koenma, these outfits suck."

"Don't Botan will be taking you two shopping."

Kasumi finally figured out that kasumi was talking about her ex. Plus She remembered tomorrow they would turn 16.

"Can I leave now?"

"Sure, and tell your sister that you will be starting school tomorrow since summer vacation is over Kurama will show you where your classes are."

"K"

Before she left Kasumi looked at his desk and saw a blood red ruby on it. She flipped the desk and yelled, "Where did you get that!"

"That? Botan bought it in."

"That mine! You bastard!"

"Clam down Kasumi. It is safe here"

"Safe my ass. Have you used it? If you have I will kill you."

She stormed out of his office.

Koenma looked confused and the ruby was shinning once more.

When kasumi got back to the human world, she saw Kurama lecturing her anyone with half a brain could tell she wasn't listening.

"You know Kurama I don't give a Shit."

"Hi Kurama don't mind Kurami and we are sorry if we worried any of you."

She mad e he eyes go all sad looking and gave him a sad look. He thought she looked really sorry and forgave her and her sister anyway.

She ran outside and looked up in a tree. She was surprised to see Hiei asleep in a tree. She jumped up into the tree with a bucket full of water and dumped it on him.

She said to him, "Good morning sleepy head."

"Kasumi when I get the chance I will kill you."

"No you won't because you like me and can't or won't admit it. Can you take your katana away from my throat?"

He put it away and looked at her with no emotion on his face. She jumped down and went to find Kurami.

When all of a sudden she felt extreme pain she double over and a sour tasted came into her mouth. She lowered her head to her lap and everything went black.

The next day she found herself on Kurama's bed.

She jumped out of his bed and heard Kurami yelling curses to kurama because they were going to a place called school.

They walk to school with Kurama and Kurami knew she wasn't gonna stay.

Kasumi felt better and wondered why Kurami was acting like she would never come back.

"Hey Suichi, Who are they?'

Kurami shot, "None of your god dam Business, Baka."

"Say that to my face"

Kurami walked over and repeated it slower and louder. The girl tried to slap her but Kurami caught the hand and threw her to the wall. She got back and tried to punch her. She garb the arm and twisted it until it broke. It was one of those gangs of girls who hope Kurama would go out with them. The girl and Kurami continue to fight.

Kurama shook his head and whispered, "Well Koenma going to hate this."

"Why?"

"You two can't attack humans."

"But it was in self defense."

Before Kurama could say any more Kurami came bounding up with out a scratch on her. She had a cruel smile on her face. She told them, "That was fun I must do it again some time."

They went to there classes togetter and at lunch Kurami said, "I'm going to leave."

"Kurami please stay for the entire year."

"I don't belong here and you do."

"You do too."

"I don't", at that she got up and left and the teacher tried to stop her but she never stop. She let the scene fade like it did day in and day out.

Hiei spotted her walking past the tree he stayed in waiting for Kurama. He said, "You're out early."

"I don't belong there."

She lend against the tree. She knew she was pissing Koenma off. She didn't care. She closed her eyes.

Flashback

"_Come on, Kurami", Helgrind sai._

"_Why queen of the dam?"_

"_Decker killed your mom."_

"_We were Just in there and uncle Decker sent us out to talk to Mamimi", Kasumi cried._

_Decker came out and took the twins by the arms. Placed them in a mystic circle and said a strange chant. Then told them confirm what Helgrind said and they were now curse._

End flashback

Kurami open her eyes. Her memories were coming in clearer. There was no mistaking it Decker was nearby and was getting more powerful. He would attack soon and when he did she'll be ready.

9 months passed and winter had come. Kasumi chased snowflakes when they were in the air. Hiei and Kurama began to have feelings for the twins. Although Hiei would never admit Kasumi was Right when she dumped water on him.

Kurama would see kasumi often and Hiei would help Kurami train sometimes. Yusuke started to come around when he skip school. Often she would train alone leaving Kurama wondering why she trained nonstop. That night they decided to ask her and if she didn't answer Hiei would penetrated her mind. They had dinner at the twin apartment that they require 4 months ago. Kurami was eating fast and when Kurama asked her the question he had plan to ask she stop and didn't say a word for a over an hour. Hiei went into her mind without taking off his headband He was looking through the pictures of her memories. When he was suddenly push out and landed across the room. She looked at him with disgust and said, "I told you to stay out of my mind!" Kurami got up and started to prepare an horrible attack of lighting. Kasumi garb her arm and held them down. She looked at Kurami sternly and said, "Kurami no." Kurami slipped from Kasumi and left.

Yusuke said trying to ease the tension, "Tomorrow we will eat at the PIZZAKAYA."

'k', Kasumi said not really paying attention. She followed Karami's Suit and left.

Flashback

_Botan pick out the ugliest dress in the world and said, "How about this one."_

"_Ewww, no"_

_Kurami had already picked out her clothes. They were all black. Kasumi had pick out so many colors and was still looking for more. She was now looking at swimsuit and pick out two. Kurami was growing impatient and wanted to leave. Kasumi watch Botan pick out another shirt. It said on it "Do I look like a morning person?"_

"_Let's and pay for this shit and go."_

"_K, Kurami."_

_She turned to Botan and whispered she was done._

End flashback

Kasumi walk into the living room which Kurami called the dump because Kasumi had not mastered cleaning up after her self. She saw Kurami rocking back and forth on the thing called a couch. She seemed to be talking to herself. Kasumi place it in the back of her mind to tell Koenma that Kurami was crazy. She walked to her room deciding to tell them about the curse over pizza. She asked aloud, "What is pizza?"

The next day was norm. Kasumi followed Kurama to school. Yusuke skip school and walk by where Kurami was training her ass off with Hiei. Kuwabara failed his spelling, math, science test. Botan pop in to gossip with Kasumi and give her the latest details on Koenma and her love for each other. At 6:00 Yusuke drag Kurami to the pizza place. Hiei just followed having the feeling that something would happen.

Kasumi wanted to try Hawaiian, squid, pepperoni, taco and mushroom pizza. Yusuke gave her a weird but ordered two pizza one for Kasumi and a cheese pizza. Kurami took one bit and said she didn't like it. Kurami eat her whole pie and Kurami's unfinished piece. Yusuke were sizing each other up. Kurama and Hiei may have been talking telepathically.

Kasumi said to them, "I am gonna tall you what the curse is."

They all looked at attentively. Yusuke had cheese hanging from his moth and sauce up the outside of his nose. When she didn't say anything for a while Yusuke said, "Come on, we don't have all day."

"Umm, Yusuke you have red stuff up your nose and cheese hanging from your mouth."

He garbed a napkin and wiped it off.

She was quiet for a little while looking at Kurami.

She said to them, "You know I really like this stuff you call pizza."

"Kasumi tell us", said Kuwabara.

"About Kurami's ex who she had when she was 9 years old or when our mother die when we were ten."

"No Baka", Hiei said for he had only heard the part about Kurami's ex.

She quiet for a while again. This time her eyes were following the fly on the wall. She quickly garbed it and ate it.

"Yum, tasty!"

Kuwabara look like he was gonna lose his dinner and Yusuke just turn around and pretend he didn't know her. When he turn around he said, "You are high."

No, I am not because I don't do drugs."

Once again she looked at Kurami who looked like she was thinking about training when they left.

Kurami said absent mindedly, "Just tell them I believe they are trustworthy enough."

It takes you 9 months to figure out If some one trustworthy because of what happen with your ex whose name is Tomiyoko."

"True but just tell them."

Kasumi took a deep breath and said, "Well", out of the corner of her eye she saw Kurami leave the place no one else seemed to notice, "We can't change to our demon form or Human form. You see we are kinda in an in-between form. You guys would not want to see our demon forms any way. That is not all but I'll tell you another time."

"Why not Kasumi", Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"I can't. I will be able to another time", she said darkly.

* * *

Longest chapter in story so far and will get longer.


	7. last chapter sorry

Sorry for not updating this i have ran out of ideas. I will not be updating this any time soon. Thank you and have a nice day it has died a slow and painful death. I will put it under complete altough it is aparent it is not complete yet. I am sorry for the inconvence. But I will tell you how this story ends.

* * *

Kurami tried to dodge as Decker shoved a sword deep into her chest. But after he did so she hit him with a lighting attack causing him to fly across the room. Kasumi ran to her sister and tried to catch her but it was too late. Kurami had hit the floor just as Kasumi dived.

"Kurami hang in there I will get you to Kurama," Kasumi said slinging her unconscious sister over her shoulder all the while she was thinking, 'Kurami don't die please don't die. Mamimi I am sorry that I couldn't take care of her.'

Then kasumi pick up Kurami's legs and carried her to Kurama's house which wasn't to far away. Luckily his mom wasn't home. She laid Kurami on the couch and ran upstairs to Kurama's room. "Kurama… come… quick...it's …Kurami." Kurama dropped whatever he was doing and followed her downstairs. "Help her please I think she is…."

Kurama nodded gravely and started to try to heal her with Makai plants. But it was only enough to wake her up. "Hey Kasumi… Kurama.. Why are you…looking….at me …like…that…it makes…me think…. I am…. Already… dead." She coughed up some of her own blood. Her blood colored eyes started to pale. She tried to sit up but was stopped by Kurama who told her not to speak it was taking to much of her energy that she needed to recover. She smiled and said, "Kasumi…. tell Tomi…Tomiyoko...i …still…." She closed her eyes and started to breath shallowly. "Don't… tell… Hiei…. It… would…. only….. hurt….. him. I… can… see… mom…….. and………. The…….. baby……… faced…… asshole……. I…….. guess……. This…………… is…."

She stopped talking as soon as she drew her last breath. Her blood colored eyes where now pinkish red. She looked peaceful for the first time since he met her. Kasumi burst into tears and fell into Kurama's arms. "I am sorry Kasumi", was all he could say to her.

He didn't move from the same spot on the floor not even when his mother came home. "Suichi what's going on Oh my god…..,"she said coming into the living room.

"Hello mother this is Kasumi and this is Kurami… Kurami was attacked in front f the house and died instantly after we brought her in here… Please call the emergency hotline for I can't move at the moment," Kurama said apologetic. Kasumi had fallen into a tearful sleep on his shoulder. He listened as his mom called the police and she sounded frantic he decide he'd make it up to her later. He brushed a blonde hair out of Kasumi's face and kissed her on the forehead.

His mother came to him and gave him a hug from behind. "Was she a friend sweet heart?"

Kurama nodded knowing that Kurami was going to visit them tonight probably to torment them in there dreams before moving on. "Sweet heart I have more bad news Astrea is coming home tomorrow form college."  
great now he would have to deal with his cousin on top of this and how was he to explain to her that Hiei had fallen in love with another woman while she was away. Maybe she had changed.

* * *

The end

Now I am gonna tell you a few things about this story.

I had a co author.Kasumi was based off of my bisexual boyfriend. Kurami me(big surprise there huh?) Decker was based off of my uncle.Yes kasumi and Kurami and Decker where blood relatives. Astrea was Hiei's first girlfriend and is half demon.I will be basing Astrea off on Yuumei sendo so yay


End file.
